The YuGiOh Cast Goes Camping
by Butterflie2
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, you'd probly be scared. ^_^  
  
Butterfly: Hi! This is my first fanfic. Well, ones that I post on fanfiction.net. I've helped my cousin write some of hers, so I figured it was about time to write one of my own. Anyway, although I'm guessing this will turn out like CRAP, R & R and tell me what you think anyway please! I won't write more until I get opinions...Well, even after that I might not write if people don't like it. Oh, one last note: YB stands for Yami Bakura, and YM stands for Yami Malik, just so you don't get confused. ^_^ Enjoy! And thanks to Blu for helping me! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh (void of Tea), Butterfly, and Buttons were all hanging out in Butterfly's living room, bored, and trying to find something to do.)  
  
Joey: *sitting on a couch* I'm bored.  
  
Tristan: So am I.  
  
(Everyone else mutters in agreement.)  
  
Yugi: It's sad what happened to Tea, isn't it?  
  
Joey: Yeah, who thought she would commit suicide by covering herself in gasoline and-  
  
Butterfly and Buttons: *interrupt; simultaneously yell* They can't prove anything!!  
  
Joey: *continues slowly*...lighting herself...on...fire..?  
  
(While YM and YB are in the back trying to control their laughter, everyone else looks at Butterfly and Buttons. The two girls fidget in their seats and look around nervously until, a few moments later, the phone rings.)  
  
Butterfly and Buttons: *simultaneously* I'll get it!!  
  
(While they both lunge for the phone, YB and YM burst out laughing, while the other people look from each other and to the two girls strangely. Butterfly finally got to the phone and answered it breathlessly.)  
  
Butterfly: Hello?  
  
Blu: Konichiwa!!!!  
  
Butterfly: Oh, hullo Blu! How are you?  
  
Blu: Good!!  
  
Butterfly: Where are you?  
  
Blu: I'm camping!!! Wanna come?? There's PLENTY of room! Bring the gang!!!  
  
Butterfly: Sounds great! We were just trying to find something to do.  
  
Blu: Alrighty then!! Don't forget Kaiba!!!  
  
Butterfly: I won't.  
  
Blu: *giggles maniacally and mischeviously* See ya there!!! Bye!!! *hangs up*  
  
Butterfly: Wait! Blu!...Crap...She hung up....  
  
(Butterfly hangs up the phone, just to have it ring seconds later.)  
  
Butterfly: Hullo?  
  
Blu: Yo!! You forgot to ask for the instructions!!  
  
Butterfly: No, you forgot to GIVE them to me! And don't you mean directions?  
  
Blu: Yeah, THAT'S the word I was looking for! Anyway here they are! Get onto the interstate, get off at 94, go left, right.....  
  
(Blu kept spattering off directions, which Butterfly didn't have any paper to take down, so she just wrote 'em up and down her arms and legs, fully intending to re-write it later.)  
  
Blu:...Alright! That's it! See ya! *click*  
  
Butterfly: Bye.....*walks back into the living room* Okay everyone, that was Blu. She invited us to go camping.  
  
Joey: Awesome!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, let's go camping!  
  
(Everyone agreed that camping would be a good idea... except for Kaiba.)  
  
Kaiba: I'm not going camping.  
  
Butterfly: You have to come.  
  
Kaiba: No I don't.  
  
Butterfly: Yes you do. Blu said that you had to come, and it's her camp. So you're going. And that's FINAL!  
  
Kaiba:.....I'm driving.  
  
(Everyone groans.)  
  
Butterfly: You're not driving, Kaiba. I am.  
  
Kaiba: No way am I letting a GIRL cart me around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 hours later.....*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Butterfly: *in the driver's seat; buckling up* Everyone ready?  
  
Buttons: Yup! *hugs Bakura, who's sitting next to her*  
  
(Everyone else gets ready.)  
  
Kaiba: *sulking in the first row of the van* I can't believe I'm letting an annoying 15 year old girl drive me around.  
  
Butterfly: Oh shut up, you're only a year older than me.  
  
(Butterfly starts up the car and they get going. As they come to the first stoplight, however, Butterfly almost rear ends the car in front of them by hitting the gas. Everyone is hit with the whiplash as she slams on the breaks.)  
  
Buttons: Butterfly!!  
  
Butterfly: What??  
  
Malik: What the hell was that?  
  
YM: That has to be some of, if not the worst driving I've ever seen! What are you trying to do, kill us??  
  
Kaiba: Where the hell did you get your license?  
  
Butterfly: The DMV stupid, where everyone gets their license!  
  
(Everyone groans.)  
  
Kaiba: Don't be a smart ass. What driving school did you go to?  
  
Butterfly:....You wouldn't know it.....  
  
Kaiba: Try me.  
  
Butterfly: Um...*hears honking; looks up* Oh, the light's green! *slams on the gas and gets going*  
  
(They 'enjoy' Butterfly's driving until the next stoplight.)  
  
Kaiba: Let me try this again: Where did you go for driving school?  
  
Butterfly: *thinks quickly* Nicholson Driving School.  
  
Kaiba: That's a crock of shit! Show me your license!  
  
Butterfly: Um.....Light's green! *slams on gas yet again & they all go flying down the street*  
  
(Of course, to make matters worse, Butterfly never remembered to copy the directions onto paper, so as she's driving like a maniac, she's also not paying attention to the road.)  
  
Butterfly: *looking at her left arm & trying to steer with her right* Okay...We go-  
  
YB: *in the passenger seat* Butterfly!! Light!!  
  
Butterfly: *looks up* Oh! *slams on breaks*  
  
(Whiplash for everyone, yet again.)  
  
Kaiba: Damn it woman, show me your license!  
  
Butterfly: I TOLD you that I can't DO that!!  
  
Kaiba: Why not??  
  
YB: Yeah, why not? *looks at her* You DO have your license with you.....don't you?  
  
Butterfly: Well, it's not quite on me at the moment...... *slightly nervous laughter*  
  
Kaiba: God, with the way YOU'VE been driving, I'm seriously doubting you have your license at ALL!  
  
Butterfly: Who told you that?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: It's TRUE?!?!?  
  
Butterfly: No, wait! I meant....Green light!! *points*  
  
YM: It's red, Butterfly.  
  
Butterfly: Not for long! *runs the red light*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Butterfly: So how was it so far? I've got the next chapter all ready. If ya wanna see what happens, R & R and say you wanna!  
  
Blu: *giggles* You MUST like it! I compell you to!  
  
Butterfly: *cough cough* Yeah, you'll see ALOT of Blu's insanity appearing in the next chapter.  
  
Buttons: And a moose!!!  
  
Butterfly:.....And a moose. So make our time worthwhile and R & R please! 


	2. The Arrival and Meeting Blu

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own YB. *giggles*  
  
PG for some light swearing.  
  
Butterfly: Hey! If this chapter is up, it means you R & R my first one and liked it! Good for you! All of you now get brownie points. *gives them all brownie points*  
  
Blu: You see me!! *pulls out a toothpick and holds it in front of her* And now you don't!  
  
Butterfly:.....Okay. Anyway, while Blu is regaining some sanit-......well, being detained and put back into her pretty white room, I'm gonna put up some more of the story! Here we go!  
  
Chapter Two: The Arrival and Meeting Blu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(When we last left the group, they learned that Butterfly didn't have her license, she refused to give up the wheel, and she just went speeding through a red light.)  
  
Malik: What the hell are you doing?!?!?  
  
Yami: Are you CRAZY?!?!?  
  
YM: You're TRYING to get us arrested, aren't you?!?!?  
  
Joey: Or killed, whichever one comes first!  
  
YB: You said you had your license, Butterfly!  
  
Butterfly: *gunning the engine* So I stretched the truth; big deal!  
  
Kaiba: Damn it Butterfly! Pull the damn car over!! I'm driving!!  
  
Butterfly: You probly drive horribly, too!!!  
  
Kaiba: I may drive like a maniac, but at least I'm LICENSED to DO so!!  
  
Butterfly: Aww, kiss it! I said I was driving so I am!!  
  
Kaiba: Pull over, wench!  
  
YB: *smacks Kaiba upside the head* Butterfly, pull over.  
  
Butterfly: Crap......  
  
(Butterfly accordingly slows down, pulls over to the side of the road, and gets out, relinquishing the wheel to Kaiba.)  
  
Kaiba: Thank you! *gets in the driver's seat* Now get as far away from the driver's seat as possible.  
  
Butterfly: I can't, I'm the directions. *shows her arm & legs, which have the directions written on them*  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. Just don't sit next to me.  
  
(Butterfly sits in the front bench seat, along with YB. The final seating arrangements were as follows: Driver: Kaiba, Passenger: YM. Front bench: Butterfly and YB. Second bench: Malik, Buttons, and Bakura. Finally, in the very back, were Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and YY.  
  
Meanwhile, at the camp, Blu is having a GRAND old time setting up traps for...um...puppies! Yes, puppy traps.)  
  
Blu: *giggles* These....puppies are gonna be scared out of their minds.....*giggles* Especially when they see THIS! *holds up crappy-looking scarecrow* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*2 1/2 hours later....*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(After much yelling by Seto, Seto getting hit by YB for insulting Butterfly, and Butterfly twisting and turning so she could actually read the directions she had written on herself (although YB was helping her, so she didn't mind ^_^), they were on the final road to the camp. Butterfly was really testing Kaiba's nerves)  
  
Butterfly: Are we there yet?  
  
Kaiba: *jaw clenched* No.  
  
Butterfly: Are we there now?  
  
Kaiba: No.....  
  
Butterfly: Are we-  
  
Kaiba: Damn it Butterfly, if you ask if we're there yet ONE more time then I swear to all of the gods that I will k-  
  
YB: *interrupts* You'll what, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I'll...Ergh, god damn you YB!!  
  
YB: *hits Seto*  
  
Kaiba: Grrrr....*drive drive dr-crash!*  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Bakura: What happened?  
  
Butterfly: Hey! Kaiba messed up! I say I drive now! *stands*  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
YB and Buttons: *pulls her back down*  
  
Butterfly: Aw poo. *crosses arms and sinks into the seat*  
  
Kaiba: Damn it damn it DAMN IT!!! Why did I go on this trip, anyway?!?!?  
  
(Suddenly, everyone hears a crazy voice yelling outside of their car.)  
  
Voice: HA!! I've got you now, you damn p-....Van? NOO!!!! THE VANS ARE AFTER ME TOO!!!!!!  
  
(The person scampers off into the woods, leaving everyone bewildered.)  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
(Crickets chirp in the background.)  
  
Yami:........Who was that?  
  
Tristan: WHAT was that?  
  
(Buttons and Butterfly look at each other.)  
  
Butterfly: Umm, we're sure it was just the w-  
  
Buttons: A moose!!  
  
Kaiba:.....A moose.  
  
Buttons: Yep. A moose.  
  
Joey: Even I'M smart enough to know it couldn't be a moose.  
  
YM: And that's saying something.  
  
Buttons: I'm telling you, it's a moose!  
  
Butterfly: Yeah, what else would it be?  
  
Malik: A crazy person?  
  
Butterfly: *turns around* Now tell me something, what would a crazy person be doing in the woods?  
  
YB: I don't know, you said Blu was here, right? Why don't you ask her?  
  
(Buttons and Butterfly smack YB...not hard though; he's too hot to actually HURT.)  
  
Buttons: Blu isn't crazy enough to set puppy traps all around the woods!  
  
Tristan: How did you know this was a puppy trap?  
  
YM: Yeah, she didn't actually SAY what she was trying to catch.  
  
Buttons: *silent for a moment*.......It was a moose, damn it!!!  
  
Bakura:....We believe you, Buttons.  
  
Buttons: I knew YOU would! *looks happy; hugs Bakura again*  
  
Voice: I'll get you yet! And your dueling decks too!!  
  
Yugi: *grabs his deck* Never!!!  
  
(Everyone turns to look at Yugi, who looks embarrassed.)  
  
Yugi:...She said she was gonna get my deck!  
  
(Somehow, a net gets thrown over the van.)  
  
Malik: A damn moose, huh?!?  
  
(Everyone looks out the van window to see *duh duh DUH!!!* Blu, trying to pull the net but failing horribly.)  
  
Malik: *opens the window & yells at her* Hey, stupid! We can see you!  
  
Blu: *eyes go wide* It talks?!?!? I NEED MORE EQUIPMENT!!!!!! Stay there, you talking transportation unit from HELL!!! *runs off again*  
  
(Everyone looks at Butterfly and Buttons.)  
  
Malik:.....That didn't look like a moose to me.  
  
Buttons: *hits him* It was in disguise!!  
  
Butterfly: Buttons, give it up. They know.  
  
Buttons: No way!!  
  
Bakura: Buttons, they all know it was Blu.  
  
Buttons: *settles down* Aw shit....  
  
Kaiba: I'm getting my ass out of this damn hole.  
  
(He tries backing up out of the hole, and when he can't, he starts to get out.)  
  
Butterfly: Kaiba, stay in the van.  
  
Kaiba: Why? There's nothing out there!!  
  
Butterfly: Kaiba, listen to me!! Stay in here!!  
  
Kaiba: Make me, bitch.  
  
(He avoids YB's blow & opens the door to.......?)  
  
The End......For now....  
  
Butterfly: How about this chapter? Like it? All I know is we had a ton of fun writing it!  
  
Blu: Heh heh heh...Did you like me? Wasn't I crazy??  
  
Butterfly: Sorry Blu, but you ARE crazy. And everyone already knew it.  
  
Blu: Aww poo....Oh well! ^_^ *skips off with matches in her hands*  
  
Butterfly: *sees her* Crap! R & R please, and I'll try and put up a new chapter if Blu doesn't-Blu!!! Get away from that! *runs after her* 


End file.
